You Should Marry Me
by dirtydeedsdonedirtcheap
Summary: All Ginny Weasley wants is for Harry Potter to marry her.


**Disclaimer:**** You know the drill. Harry Potter was created and belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

**Reasons Why: You Should Marry Me**

"I'm hungry," said Ron, his stomach grumbled to prove his point and he patted it with a frown on his face.

Ginny Weasley was not in the mood for this. Today was not the day she wanted to deal with her older brother and his temper tantrums if he didn't get food into his stomach within the next five minutes (which is terribly unfair mind you, considering he expected an entire five course meal and _not_ a snack).

Ginny rolled her eyes and folded her arms against her chest. She grumpily responded, "Either make something yourself or _starve_ Ron, dinner isn't for another three hours."

Ron grumbled and turned to his best mate who was desperately trying to keep himself out of the conversation. "Did you hear that Harry?" he said with pretend shock. "Never marry her, you're already skinny enough. She'll have you looking like a manorexic."

Ginny scoffed and grabbed a throw pillow and threw it at her brother with all her might. "Hermione should starve you…" she said nastily.

Harry couldn't keep quiet anymore. Their banter amused him and he knew he could add more fuel to the fire. He liked bothering Ginny, it was terribly easy and she had been in a bad mood lately. Especially today since she was supposed to be going over wedding details with Ron and Hermione. It was a tough subject for Ginny, _weddings_, she desperately wanted to get married but Harry hadn't asked her yet. It wasn't because he didn't love her, on the contrary Harry Potter loved her very much, he just liked to see her agitated.

"Ginny?" he questioned with surprise. "Is this true? You're going to starve me if we ever get married—"

"_If_?" she questioned, hope all over her face. "That's a big _if_ Harry, by the time you ask me I'll be an old maid and you…you'll _need_ me to take care of you—"

Ron grinned. "And change his bedpan," he added cheekily.

"Shut-up _Ron_," muttered Ginny.

"Ah, so you wouldn't change my bedpan either?" Harry asked, amused.

Ginny scowled and grabbed two pillows and planted them on her ears. She turned a horrible shade of red that clashed with her hair and she muttered curses under her breath. She hoped that lightning would strike her down _or _her horrible brother.

"Mum would change Dad's bedpan," Ron mused, "Hermione would change mine…I think…I'd probably have to argue about human rights with her though, if she doesn't want to…I mean…we are descendents of monkeys."

"Really, Ron?" Harry questioned with a chuckle. "I had no idea."

Ron nodded. "That's what happens when you live with a bookworm," he said, stretching his legs out, "you become filled with useless knowledge. Did you know that the United States has sixty states…baffling, isn't it?"

Ginny groaned and dropped her pillows to the floor. "Fine!" she exclaimed, jumping from her seat. She ignored Ron's sixty states comment, he truly was an idiot. "I'll cook you something! I'll cook your brains!"

"Just don't fry them Ginny," at the look she was giving Ron, he grinned. "Hermione has me on a diet. I don't think fried brain makes the list…grilled perhaps?"

"UGH! You're both insufferable!" she shouted and stomped towards the kitchen.

"What sides are you making with that Ginny? I haven't had eyeballs in awhile either," said Harry. Ron high-fived him and the two laughed at Ginny's expense.

This. This was the man she was in love with.

-x-

"The food isn't done yet Ron," said Ginny. She banged a pot on the stove to prove her point. Ron sighed and peered over her shoulder trying to figure out what she was cooking. She had been throwing random ingredients into the pot, chicken, peas, grapes…blocks of cheese.

"I know," he said with a sad sigh. "You _only_ said that ten seconds ago. We're magical Gin, come on."

She huffed and wiped at her sweaty brow. "Get out Ron."

He didn't move from his spot but instead snaked his hand past her side and reached for a celery stick. He munched on it and pointed it at her with a serious look on his face. "You seem tense Ginny," he mused.

She rolled her eyes and dropped some treacle tart into her pot. "You think?"

"Is everything alright?" he questioned. He wrinkled his nose as she dropped a pumpkin pasty into the mix. At that moment Hermione walked in and ran towards Ron, engulfing him into a big hug.

"Long day at work?"

Ginny groaned as Hermione gave Ron a quick kiss on the lips. "You both sicken me," she mumbled woefully.

"It's about to be a long day in here, what's the matter Ginny?" Hermione questioned with a sigh. She shook her head and let her body fall into Ron's who was munching on his celery stick and sniffing her hair. It smelled like vanilla and he wondered if it would be safe to put her shampoo into Ginny's concoction.

"Oh nothing!" she said, slumping her shoulders. "Nothing is the matter. I…it's _Harry_."

Ron wrinkled his nose. "Is it his messy hair? It sort of unnerves me sometimes as well or is it his unnaturally white teeth? I told him not to go for another teeth cleaning but he doesn't listen to me."

Ginny scoffed and shook her head in disbelief, adding cinnamon sticks to her pot. "Honestly Ron…our relationship is going nowhere. It has been…what? Three years? Three long years and you would think he would hop on the marriage train by now."

"There's a marriage train?" he questioned, awestruck. "How come I've never heard about that before? Do they serve cake?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Shut-up Ron. Have you two talked about marriage?"

Ginny shrugged. "He refuses to talk about anything marriage related," she cursed as the pot bubbled and the water started to overflow, burning her finger. "He almost had a fit when Mum gave me her wedding band to get cleaned. It terrified him more than Vold—"

"Don't say that name in this house!" Ron yelled, punching the wall with his fist.

Hermione and Ginny both jumped and silently stared at the seething Ron. "Sorry Ron," she mumbled apologetically.

"Well Ginny, I'm sure—"

Hermione was unable to finish her sentence because Ginny's eyes fell on a silent figure who shuffled into the kitchen and then at the glare from his red headed girlfriend, tried to shuffle back out.

"Speak of the devil himself. Why don't you explain to Ron and Hermione why we're never going to get married? Why she'll never get to be my maid of honor and my poor father will never get to walk his _only_ daughter down the aisle."

"I came to see how the brains were cooking," Harry said, giving her a pointed look. He stared at the overflowing pot with distaste and wondered if Hermione had any bacon in her refrigerator. "Your guilt ridden speech proved every reason why we shouldn't get married."

"_Oh_," Ron whispered with shock, "what he said, that's bad, isn't it Hermione?"

Hermione nodded, she grabbed hold of Ron's shirt and steered him towards the kitchen table.

"Here!" Ginny shouted. She stomped towards the kitchen table and grabbed the breadbasket that was on it, waving a piece of bread in the air. "Have some bread to hold you over or maybe I'll just hit you over the head with it!" she threatened menacingly. "Is a life with me forever that bad?"

"I think," Hermione whispered to Ron, "attacking the boy who saved the Wizarding World…well, that'll get her chucked into Azkaban."

"Hermione, shush," he commanded, not taking his eyes off of Harry and Ginny. "I'm trying to listen."

"Sorry Ron."

Harry eyed the couple and then turned back towards Ginny. "Do we have to have this argument right now?"

"Yes," she said, ignoring the bubbling pot. She glanced at Ron and Hermione who were both plopped in their seats and eagerly leaning forward, waiting for what was to come. "We do. I can name _hundreds_ of reasons why we should get married."

"Oh really!" Harry said, he slowly walked towards an empty chair and sat down. He crossed his arms and stared at Ginny with an amused expression on his face. "Well then, let's hear it."

Ginny pouted and ran a hand through her hair. "I can cook!"

"Actually!" Ron said, rising from his seat. "I have yet to get fed. So, that could be a lie. Perhaps…a sample of your cooking?"

She huffed as Harry nodded his head in agreement and Hermione started to chant 'sample, sample, sample,' which was really giving Ginny a headache. She shuffled towards the kitchen cabinets and started to bang pots and pans around. It was pointless, a stupid gesture because she had been cooking…well, she wasn't sure _what_. How on earth did a sweater get into her pot?

"Err…" she mumbled weakly, turning off the stove.

There was an awkward silence in the kitchen as she debated what to do next. She glared at the pot and the yellow potholders that hung nearby.

"Ginny?" Ron questioned lightly. "We actually are hungry and would appreciate it if you didn't poison us." The rest nodded their heads in agreement. "I would like to walk down the aisle and not run because I've got the ru—"

"Ron!" Harry shouted. Hermione smacked the back of Ron's head making him sit back down. "That's disgusting!"

"It's fine." Ginny whispered, turning around quickly. Her eyes were wild and her face was flushed. It didn't help picturing Ron walking down the aisle and Hermione in a beautiful white dress. It fueled a bigger fire inside of her.

She would feed them dung if she had too. Dragon dung if she could. She didn't care if they all hexed each other later for the use of the loo or the broom cupboard. She was out to prove a point.

She was wife material.

"Do you need any help?" Hermione questioned gently.

Ginny glared at her, taking in the white skirt Hermione was wearing and the white blouse. Some women! They get engaged and think they can wear white all the time to rub it in to the ones who would never get engaged.

"No!" Ginny shrieked. "I'm perfectly capable in the kitchen!" She banged random pots and pans for good measure again and tried to decide what to do. Truthfully, she didn't cook on a regular basis. Harry was the one who cooked for her, mainly breakfast foods because he tended to cook excellent crisp bacon. Ginny on the other hand just burned everything.

She sighed, she could feel their eyes on her and hear Ron murmur another, "I'm hungry," before the candle lit in her head. She never said she had to cook something insanely delicious or something at all.

Grinning, she glared at Harry and walked over to the icebox. She pulled out a tub of chocolate ice cream but hid it underneath her jumper with a mischievous look on her face. Quickly, she rushed to the cabinets and pulled out three bowls. She scooped out the ice cream and quickly started to make three sundaes.

Hermione stared at the bowls that Ginny brought over and snorted. "That's _not_ proper food."

"OOO! Chocolate ice cream! I love chocolate ice cream!" Ron shouted with glee. "You're the best sister in the world!"

"I'm your only sister," she muttered and placed three bowls of chocolate ice cream on the table. Ron quickly grabbed his and with a big grin shoved an entire scoop of chocolate in his mouth. He squealed because it was too cold while the two other skeptics made 'mmm' noises as they gobbled their ice cream down.

"I don't think this counts Ginny but it's _so_ good," Ron said and then cursed from a brain freeze.

She scowled and looked at Harry who had a smirk on his face. He gingerly took one more scoop of his ice cream and shoved it into his mouth with a grin.

"So, you can scoop ice cream into a bowl. I'm impressed _but_," he emphasized the 'but' and wiggled his eyebrow, "I'm not sure that makes you wife material."

Ginny huffed in response and stomped her foot in anger. Hermione and Ron both whistled. They were unsure if they should continue to put themselves in the middle of Harry's game.

"I'll always make you happy," she said, grinding her teeth together.

Before Harry could say anything, Ron put his spoon in the air and cut him off. Ice cream flew off his spoon and onto Hermione's face.

"We need proof of that dear sister! How about some jokes?" he suggested.

Ginny bit her bottom lip and quickly racked her brain for something funny. She wasn't a very comical person, all three knew that. She was more fiery than anything.

"I…well..I…" she stuttered.

"That," said Ron, sneaking his spoon into Harry's bowl, "is not funny."

Harry nodded his head in agreement with an even bigger grin on his face. "It's actually quite sad. Ginny Weasley can't come up with any jokes," he taunted in a singsong voice, "and you call yourself a Weasley."

The way he spoke to her infuriated Ginny even more. Hermione said nothing, instead she nervously slid down her seat, afraid that her soon to be sister-in-law was going to start hexing her best mate and fiancé. It wasn't her problem but it would truly be terrible if Ron had a disfigured face in their wedding photos. She took a scoop of her ice cream and shrugged her shoulders innocently as Ginny glared at her.

"Oooh! You're all infuriating! I shouldn't have to convince you to marry me Harry!" she shouted, throwing her hands up in defeat. "There are plenty of reasons why one should get married. Right Ron?"

Hermione turned her head and stared into Ron's eyes with a grin on her face. In return Ron nervously dropped his spoon to the floor and opened and closed his mouth unable to think of anything to say.

"She asked you a question Ron," Hermione said, arching one eyebrow.

Ron blushed and then nodded his head in agreement. "Of course!" he shouted. He pushed back his seat and walked towards his sister. "Plenty of reasons..uh…you gain an entire family. Mother-in-laws are awesome!" he said. He nodded his head and took a deep breath as Hermione smiled at him, satisfied.

Harry narrowed his green eyes and shook his head with disbelief. "That's your argument?"

Ron pushed Ginny behind him before she could say anything. "Hey!" he said, anger in his voice. "My Mum's a nice lady!"

Harry gulped as Ron gripped his wand.

"What else! Come on, tell him." Ginny commanded. She shoved her brother in order to get him to talk.

He winced and scratched his chin in thought. "Ah!" he shouted, his blue eyes shining with delight. "_SPOONING!"_

Hermione shrieked and jumped out of her chair. "Ron!" she shouted with warning.

"Well, you're a spooner dear…nearly suffocate me at night…"

"Oh shut-up Ron and sit down," commanded Ginny. She shook her head with fury. "Don't you want to marry me Harry?" she questioned sadly. "If you can name one reason why you don't want to…then I guess…I won't bother you anymore."

Harry sighed and turned to face Hermione who had a cheeky grin on her face. She gave him a knowing look that passed both Ginny and Ron (who had taken his seat once again and was openly eating Harry's ice cream). Harry sent Hermione a quick wink before turning back towards Ginny.

"Ginny, I—"

She put her hand up to silence him as he got up from his chair. "No, listen. Just one last thing. Harry, I love you and I know you love me too. I may not be funny but I can promise to cook real meals for you and I can promise to love the children that we have and I'll…give you foot rubs every night…"

"Ugh, have you seen his feet?" Ron whispered to Hermione as ice cream trickled down his chin. "It's fungus city down there…" Hermione said nothing as she watched Harry and Ginny.

Harry tried to speak again but Ginny cut him off. "I'll kill the bugs!" said Ginny, with a bright hopeful smile on her face.

"She's an excellent spider killer," said Ron. He shook his head in agreement with Ginny. Hermione grinned and lovingly ruffled his red hair.

"I'll do the groceries and buy your favorite things! I'll give you back rubs and when you're sixty I'll still wear lingerie for you because you're the only man I ever want to see me nak—"

"Merlin!" shouted Ron. He dropped his spoon again and this time pushed the ice cream bowl away from him. He had a look of utter disgust on his face and he tried to stop himself from gagging. "Buying his favorite things…that's one thing. I mean, the man has this odd obsession with bacon that will surely clog his arteries and I can understand the back rubs. He _is_ Harry Potter after all _but_ sagging skin and nakedness…ughhh…"

"Shut-up Ron," Hermione muttered. She smirked as he dropped his head to the table and cursed under his breath. Instead of trying to soothe him she took her own spoon and started to munch on Harry's ice cream.

"Ginny, if you would just—"

"No!" Ginny's eyes flashed with anger. She felt like crying. Why didn't he understand? After everything they had been through. She had waited for him like a fool after all these years. She had stayed up during the night, worried sick if he was alive when she didn't speak to him as he searched for Horcruxes. She had willingly let him leave her after Dumbledore had died when all she had wanted to do was comfort him and tell him that she would always be there. She had understood when he had left her. She had! Sure she had been heartbroken but she always let Harry _be_ Harry. All she wanted was one thing in return.

A ring.

A commitment.

A vow.

"Marry me!" she commanded. The command slipped right out of her mouth and she felt free once she said it. She was the one that always had to make the decisions in the relationship. She would have to ask him.

"_WHAT_!" Harry shouted. He jumped on his spot, his green eyes opened wide from shock. He tugged at the tie he was wearing, afraid he was going to pass out at any given moment.

Ginny scrunched up her nose and crossed her arms against her chest. She tapped her foot and impatiently said, "You heard me! Marry me! It's not a question. It's a command. Harry James Potter you _will_ marry me."

He stared at her as she tapped her foot waiting for a response. Hermione froze with her spoon in the air while Ron gaped at the tense back of his best mate with pity.

"_He never stood a chance_," he thought, as his sister eyed Harry.

"Yes," he whispered. "Yes if it's a question and yes if it's a command. The answer will always be yes," said Harry who nodded his head and kept repeating the word 'yes.'

Ginny stood rooted to her spot. She was unable to comprehend what he had just said. She screamed and covered her mouth with her hands. Behind Harry, Hermione and Ron jumped out of their seats and started jumping up and down overcome with excitement.

"I'm getting married!" squealed Ginny. She ran past Harry and threw her arms around Hermione and Ron who squealed with her.

Harry groaned and shoved his hand into his trouser pocket and clumsily pulled out a small red velvet box. He coughed, trying to get the attention of the three who were jumping around in a circle and talking about dresses. Ginny whirled around with a smile on her face. Her red hair hit Hermione and Ron in the face and her face fell instantly as her eyes targeted the box that Harry had opened, revealing a tiny diamond ring.

"You," she said with surprise, "had a ring the entire time?"

Harry grinned and nodded his head. He pulled the ring out and examined it under the lighting. "I want to experience the rest of my life with you," he whispered. "I want you to experience whatever _you_ go through with me. I never want you to be alone again. I never want to be alone again. You're my best friend Ginny. Will you marry me? And that's a question, it's not a command."

Ginny silently nodded her head. She was at a loss for words as Harry gingerly placed the ring on her finger. Hermione hiccupped as tears threatened to fall from her brown eyes and Ron clapped his hands together with glee.

"Now then," he muttered. He patted his stomach and sighed. "This calls for celebration. How about some cake?"

The couple ignored him. It was, Ginny thought with happiness, the first time she and Harry would ignore her idiotic brother as an engaged couple.

**Author's Note:**** I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! I was supposed to focus on Harry and Ginny's relationship for a challenge but I of course had to throw in some Ron and Hermione because they're always there…aren't they? Don't forget to review! Let's all agree that Deeds is a big fluffer these days. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll stop with the fluff. I know some of you might be gagging at your computers. By the way I only edited parts of this so if things seem off, sorry! I wanted to get this up before the queue closed. **

**Happy Holidays! **

**Edited: April 2012 for minor mistakes. **


End file.
